ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Tyger
|resides = Lebanon, TN |trainer = The Realist |current_efeds = |debut = 2003 |retired = 2008 }}"Soulfire" Justin Tyger was born on December 3rd, 1974 in Windsor, Ontario, Canada.. He began wrestling in 2003, in WGZeF, that became RIW, in a stable named D-Generation X(D-X).. He has been in many promotions, from RIW, IWA, WFWF, to NHBWO.. On April 30, 2007, Tyger retired from wrestling.. He also ran Southland Wrestling, where he also came out of full retirement.. After 8 months to a year, Tyger flew under the radar, and is now in-active.. Real International Wrestling Tyger made is start in RIW in a stable called D-Generation X(D-X).. He was soon kicked out because "D-X needed to be heels" and kicking someone out seemed to be the way to turn.. He feuded with D-X members off and on though out his stint in RIW, most notable are The Overdrive and Nikollaj Punk.. After feuding with Overdrive for awhile, he co-created Da Young Gunnaz, where he took the name Da Young Gunna, which included Jay Stunna.. After that team faded, he continued to feud with The Overdrive, during this feud, he created a match, Steel Match of Death, in which the whole ring was changed with steel parts, includes steel mats outside, surrounded by a Hell In A Cell.. There have been on 2 such matches in history, both have been in RIW, although one was heavily sold by Tyger in WFWF to be the match he and Black Ninja would have at Fully Charged, although it didn't happen.. After a while of doing nothing, being in several failed reincarnations of Da Young Gunnaz, and confusingly being not drafted to a show after the brand split, Tyger (Who was Justin "Ironman" Tyger at this point) left RIW for good and headed to IWA.. International Wrestling Association After leaving RIW, Tyger made his way to IWA.. He only had 2 matches before IWA shut it's doors.. Wrestling Figures Wrestling Federation After a few monthes of doing nothing, Tyger joined WFWF and adapted an ultraviolent style and really improved.. His first match was against Da Gangsta.. He came out victorious.. This match proved to be his only singles victory in WFWF.. In his second match, he lost to Black Ninja.. This started to what would be proved to be the main feud of his WFWF stint.. After a month of trash talk, they met again at Fully Charged.. Ninja can out the winner again.. Then he created the tag team Twiztid Killaz with Cardinal.. This really up'ed Tyger ultraviolent style and the "Ghetto" gimmick he had since RIW.. They were a mainstay in the tag division even though never holding the Tag Titles.. When Scars and Stripes came along, a big Elimination tag table match was announced, that included the Killaz, Cardinal had left, leaving Tyger partnerless.. A few days before, a mystery replacement was found, which turned out to be enemy Black Ninja.. The owners changed before hand, and changed everything around.. Tyger heavily disapproved of some of the changes, that, along with the passion gone and not being well liked by Kyzer, one of the new owners, led to Tyger leaving WFWF with abit of controversy.. He announced a match on Odium in June 2006 would be his last in WFWF.. After that, Tyger angered other owner Drakz, which led to Tyger being made a joke of on Odium, being put in a dress and falling down stairs.. After 2 months away, and a change in life, in August 2006 Tyger had a Farewell Match vs. Joe Kessen at Superbrawl IV.. A bit of controversy sprang up when it was revealed that Kessen was instructed the put Tyger Over.. No Holds Barred Wresling Organization In April of 2006, Tyger joined NHBWO.. In his first match there, he was in a battle royal for the NHBWO Worlds Championship, which he won.. The next week a show was announced.... But never happened.. NHBWO folded 2 weeks after the Battle Royal.. Tyger went out last Worlds Champion.. As normal it seems, Tyger had to stir up some controversy.. He also didn't go to SNME, like most people in NHBWO did.. Pure Wrestling Alliance After a short break from wrestling. Tyger debuted in Pure Wrestling Alliance in a teacher gimmick, as Justin Class.. He was only in PWA for two weeks.. He was going be in a match to determine the first Worlds Champion, but he quit before the match was announced.. One Time Only Pure Wrestling Alliance Match Tyger had a one time only return/debut match, depending on how you see it, as Justin Tyger, vs. WFWF Rival Kurt Burton at Redemption, which he won.. Saturday Nights Main Event Tyger debuted in SNME and immediately started a feud with Seth Akira.. The feud ended at "The Last Stop" in a Dumpster Match, which Tyger won.. After the feud was over, Tyger took on the name Casey Kage.. Kage quickly rose threw the ranks and became a top name.. He defeated the SNME Worlds Champ and he was involved in a big War Games match at New Blood Rising.. He has won the first 2 rounds of the Winner Stays On tournament, defeating Chris Jericho and Batista respectfully.. He defeated Raven in the finals, to go on and face Punk at the PPV, in a Barbed-Wire Madness Match, for the SNME Worlds Title, or "The Tennessee Dream" as he calls it.. The match ended in a draw, after the ring exploded and both where to injured to compete.. Kage was out with a shoulder injury for weeks.. At SNME Unbreakable, The Enmity Match made it's SNME debut, with Kage facing CM Punk for the title once again.. Kage Teamed up with New Phenomenon, as Punk teamed with Generation Next, who were fighting for the Tag Titles.. After a Spicolli Driver though the top of the Cell, and a Shooting Star off of it, Casey Kage won the SNME Worlds Heavyweight Title.. After the match, Scott Hall came out, then Shawn Michaels.. In one of the most shocking moments in SNME history, Jay West low blowed Shawn, as Casey turned on HBK and hit him with the title.. This revealed Kage as the 2nd man in the car, and 2nd man in the ambush, that ran over Triple H.. Kage spraypainted NWO on Shawn's back, and on the SNME Title, as Hall threw Shawn out of the ring though a plane of glass, with the Outsider's Edge.. At Wrestlefest, he had a match as Justin Tyger, in a pre-show "NHBWO Flashback" draw to Raven.. Later than night as Kage, he was pinned by Batista and lost the SNME Title, later that night, he retired and quit.. He and Shawn Michaels are known for their comedy skits, poking at Heyman being gay for male midgets, also Randy Orton and Mason Paine being possibly gay.. NHBWO Return NHBWO had returned... and Tyger joined to defend his NHBWO Worlds Title.. Soon before the first Pay Per View, Vince disappeared, and NHBWO closed back down.. Meanwhile... Tyger, as Jay West, actually became co-owner for SNME.. Kage took on the duties of Talent Relations in SNME.. He gets talent, makes and offers contracts, and releases wrestlers if need be.. He also makes the SNME Straight Shootin" DVDs.. In PWA AKA PWS, Tyger was the third man in the booth.. He was the color commentator at the Pay Per Views, until PWS closed it's doors.. He commentated everynow and again in SNME, again, as the third man in the booth. Kage took on the identity of Dusty Rhodes, only on the SNME board at first, but is going to have a match as Dusty (Ortons vs. Jericho and him).. Then for a short time became GM of SNME, mainly as a way to help him turn heel.. Retirement Kage has announced that he will retire for the ring at the end of the year.. His career has spanned 4 years, and it will all be over, in 2007.. He made an announcement in SNME and WFWF.. Tyger Returns To SNME After a 6 month sabbatical, Justin (With the also returning Dazie Tyger) defended his NHBWO Worlds Championship in a match vs. Raven, which ended in a no-contest when both men fell from the Raven's Nest though tables.. Later, Tyger did a promo, talking to it, making it ask for forgiveness for hurting him, speaking in a songetic style.. Tyger returned 2 weeks after that, making his return known, attacking Joey Phenomenal and Threating Darrell McCeaton, helping former rival Seth Akira win the match.. He came the next week and announce he is looking to find his protégé to "Give Back" and "Help whatever kid is lucky enough".. He then went down and scouted Seth vs Alex Shelley, shaking Shelley's hand after the match, but walking off, leaving Shelley wondering if he was it or not.. Soon it was revealed he was the manager of Shelley, and teamed him up with new managee Black Ninja, when they lost to Double C, John Cena and Carlito Cool, for the tag titles.. In a following Paparazzi Productions segment, Cool Man was dressed as Ninja, replacing him when Ninja disappered.. Tyger's "Boys" will face New Age Outlaws and Double C at 7 Deadly Sins in a TLC match for the titles.. In the TLC match, Cool Man and Shelley got the tag titles, but the ref was down, and Double C took them and acted like they got them down, screwing PWO over. Tyger Returns To WFWF In a Christian "Cool Man" promo, he talked to someone on a cell phone, and again in another, this man was revealed as Tyger, when he helped Cool Man win a match, wearing a Bill Clinton mask.. After a few short months, Cool Man quit, and Tyger slowly faded out of WFWF.. It's was heavily rumored that after Cool Man moved up to the main show, a Cool Man/Tyger feud would have happened.. Back in SNME Tyger with a new show, Southland Wrestling, Tyger wrestled, losing to Bryan Danielson.. Although, Tyger suddenly left SNME.. Tyger, if he had stayed, would have made somewhat of a full time return, teaming with Atomic and Ashley, feuding with NWA.. Short Stint in WCW Justin Tyger joined WCW, after a short 2 month hatius, having 1 match, which he nearly won, and a few promos.. The Promise Tyger suddenly returned to SNME, this time as Antonio "The Promise" Thomas.. This is considered by most the second best gimmick he has had behind Tyger/Kage.. He had a good few months of a run as Promise, with a bright future showing.. But when Southland Wrestling made it's return, Tyger focused on that, and wrestling as Tyger.. Southland Wrestling In March 2008, Tyger, who had been away from wrestling for 6 months, rebirthed Southland Wrestling, a developmental territory for SNME. On the first show, Tyger got attacked by Randy Orton, getting RKOed and kicked in the head.. Their feud ended with a match at Unbreakable, his first in many months, and against all odds, came out on top.. During this time, Tyger and Matt Sydal started tagging, and have won the Southern Tag Team Championships.. In a recent tag match, Colin Delaney and Tommy Dreamer pulled out a surprise win over Tyger, and was taken by disapproval from Sydal.. Also on that show, Tyger revived his Justin Class and Traci Books gimmicks, in a losing effort to Donal McQuillian.. On SNME, Tyger kept getting under Paul Heyman's skin, until he broke, and made a match at Wrestlefest II, and I Quit match, against Matt Sydal.. At Wrestlefest II, after controlling most of the match, Tyger quit in his match with Sydal.. After the match, Sydal extended his hand, and as Tyger went to shake it, Tyger dropped his hand and walked out of the ring.. In a post match interview, Tyger said he "Dropped the Ball" in his life, and said he's going home to rethink things, effectively ending Southland.. New Generation Wrestling Organization As of May 7, 2008, Tyger is currently in talks of going to NGWO, possibly coming out of retirement.. Tyger had 2 matches with NGWO, which of all he lost, then left for unknown reasons.. In June, Tyger returned, and beat Randy Orton to become the last Intercontinental Championship.. NGWO closed it's doors that night.. New Age in SNME At Rumble in the Jungle, Tyger returned, where he was runner up in a King of the Jungle Battle Royal, behind Shelton Benjamin.. Later that night, while being interviewed by Jeremy Borash, he suddenly snapped.. He grabbed Borash and said "I've just started" before storming off.. The week after on TV, Tyger was seen backstage talking to himself.. After being interrupted multiple times, Johnny Magnum walked to check on him.. After saying he was find and being left alone with Borash, he snapped, and slammed Borash against the walk, before suddenly snapping back, and letting him go, and walking away.. The next week, Tyger commentated a Custom Title rematch between Santino and Magnum, after, Tyger snapped and attacked Magnum.. A woman came down, and stopped him, and calmed him down, before he snapped again and attacked Santino, before he and the woman left.. At Seven Deadly Sins, Justin Tyger made Johnny Magnum tap out to win the Custom Title.. In a post match interview, Justin said he was almost at his best, and that he was gunning for the World Title next.. He is currently the last reigning SNME Custom Champion.. On July 30, Justin Tyger left SNME, but was booked for the final SNME PPV against Shawn Michaels, which never occurred.. With the closing of SNME, it is clear that Tyger is now in-active in RPing, and is unclear if he when, if ever, he will RP again.. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' As Justin Tyger *'Death Star' (Crucifix powerbomb) *'Down in Flames' (H50) *Tennessee Irisleaf (Texas cloverleaf) *Lariat *Spicolli Driver (Death Valley Driver) *T.F.H (Camel Clutch) *”Dusty” Elbow *Moonsault *Tyger Driver *Brainbuster *TygerSuplex *Crucifixion (Crucifix Head Scissors) *Double Knee Attack *Harley Race Knee Lifts/Knee Drops *Figure Four Leg Lock *Kamikaze dive to the outside *Triangle Hold *Superkick *Face Washes *Hotshot As Casey Kage *'Kage Effect' (Full Nelson into Face Driver) *'The Dream Crusher' (Full Nelson into overhead Belly to Back into Head Driver) As Antonio Thomas *'Broken Promise' (Northern Lights Bomb) *'Has Been Managed By' *Daizee Tyger *Scratchcat *Jay West *Beth Phoenix *'Managed' *New World Order *Black Ninja *Alex Shelley *Christian "Cool Man" Entrance Music *As Justin Tyger :Awake by Godsmack (RIW) :Sell Me Out by BloodSimple (WFWF + Indies) :Miseria Cantare by AFI (NHBWO + SNME) :Until the End of the World by U-2 (Southland/SNME) :Love/Hate by Disciple (SNME) * As Justin Class :Water's Edge by Seven Mary Three :Simon Says by Drain STH * As Casey Kage :Happy by Mudvayne :Platinum by Orgy :Are You There by Oleander * As Jay West :Come With Me by Jimmy Page and Puff Daddy :Platinum by Orgy * As Antonio Thomas :Maybe Misery by Quietdrive Picture Bases *As Justin Tyger :John Cena (RIW) :Sylvain Grenier (RIW) :Matt Striker (WFWF) :Brain Lawler (WFWF, WCW) :Colt Cabana (WFWF, SNME, NHBWO, Other) :Brad Thomas (SNME, WFWF) :Charlie Haas (SNME) * As Justin Class :Shane (Dean) Douglas :Simon Diamond Nicknames *As Justin Tyger :Ironman :Ultraviolent Messiah :Soulfire *As Casey Kage :The Tennessee Dream :Mr Controversy Championship and accomplishments *'No Holds Barred Wrestling Organization' :2x NHBWO Worlds Heavyweight Championship (Last) *'Saturday Night's Main Event' :1x SNME Worlds Heavyweight Championship :1x SNME Custom Champion (Last) :1x SNME Co-Owner *'Southland' :1x Southern Tag Team Champion (With Matt Sydal) (First; Last) *'New Generation Wrestling Organization' :1x NGWO Intercontinental Championship (First; Last) 'Championship Succession' Trivia *Has wrestled as: Zach Gowen, Da Young Gunna, Justin Tyger, Justin Class, Casey Kage, Jay West, and Antonio Thomas *Was billed from Possumtown, TN while in RIW *The name Justin Tyger is a tribute to TNA Wrestler Rhino, using the name of an animal, changing the -i- in the word tiger to -y- for his stage last name Tyger.. His name is often thought to be a rip-off to Jushin Thunder Liger, but Tyger has said multiple times it is not. *The nickname "Soulfire" is also a tribute to Tommy Rich, and his nickname "Wildfire" *In his 5 years of wrestling, Tyger has only been heel for 1 month *Beyond popular belief, Tyger was not the last NHBWO World Champion.. Ryan Beyer was the true last champion.. The change was stricken from the record book, and the phantom title change happened..